


deck the halls in basketballs

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, for thekagakuroxmasevent on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what it says in the tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. baking

**Author's Note:**

> i has use that title okay

Taiga wasn’t a big fan of sweets. Sure he liked them when he was a kid, but he quickly outgrew that urge to much on candy all the time. He enjoyed some ice cream or cake on occasion, but it wasn’t really food for him. Kuroko on the other hand was total sweet tooth, and the amount of vanilla shakes he consumed surprised even Kagami, since it was the only food he ate in bigger quantities.

Before Christmas, Taiga got a package from his dad. It contained various festive things such as ornaments, tinsel, a Christmas sweater from one of his distant relatives, his present from his dad (basketball shoes) and food (mostly sweets).

Cookies, muffins, gingerbread and candy canes. He had to roll his eyes at that. It’s not like he lived in a different universe, where all these things weren’t available, but his dad insisted on sending him a fuckton of stuff, because he wouldn’t be able to spend Christmas with his son this year (again).

And normally, Kagami would be bummed beyond belief because of that. Probably mope a bit, watch Home Alone (in weird Japanese dub and maybe get a few laughs) and then go to bed. That would happen a year ago, but this time he  _actually_  had plans.

An actually Christmas party with his whole team, Tatsuya and some of Kuroko’s ex-teammates. Before that, shopping for gifts and then maybe some down time. Kagami knew Christmas didn’t have as strong familial relevance in Japan as it did in the States. It wasn’t even a friend oriented event and more of a second valentine’s day (which didn’t bother him in the slightest seeing as he now had someone to spend both holidays with) but nonetheless he was still happy that his friends (and some  _frenemies_ ) could spend even a little time with him.

Kagami put the bag of candy and cookies away and got to house cleaning and only remembered abut them when Kuroko came over to spend the night when their Christmas break started. Taiga managed to clean the apartment a day before Kuroko visited and they spend their first day together, just relaxing. Since they were unable to play basketball due to the awfully cold weather, they played games and watched movies.

After dinner, Taiga left Kuroko in the living room to watch TV and he went to finish putting away the clean dishes. Kuroko insisted on helping but Taiga firmly told him to sit on his ass and do nothing. Lately Kuroko’s been a little tired with all the basketball practice and school and tutoring Kagami and the committee on top of it.

When he was putting away the last plates he opened a cupboard and saw the bag of sweets his dad sent him a few days ago. He hesitated for a few seconds before he took it and brought to the living room area.

“Here.” He said and dumped the bag on the coffee table. “Thought you’d like something sweet.” Kuroko curiously peeked into the bag, but he was a little hesitant to take anything out , so Taiga did it for him.  Turned out that his dad send him more than he thought, and some of the sweets were indeed found only in the States.

“Here.” He gave Kuroko a pack of cookies. “Those have vanilla I think.” Kuroko took them but with a huff.

“I do enjoy other flavors.” He said, taking out one and biting into it. Taiga had to bit his lip not to snort when Kuroko’s eyes  _literally_  sparkled, as he tasted the sweet, and holy shit he had never seen Kuroko eat anything so fast. Not even his cooking. And he said he  _loved_  it.

“Wow. What was that?” He asked when Kuroko set down the empty box. Kuroko simply looked at him and licked his lips to get rid from some of the crumbs and frosting and Kagami unconsciously followed the movement, as he always did.

“I was hungry.” Taiga snorted.

“We just ate dinner dumbass.” Kuroko shrugged.

“They were very good and I couldn’t help myself.” He said eyeing the bag again. Taiga had a feeling he should take it away, so he pushed it out of Kuroko’s reach. The boy send him an unimpressed look and reached again for the bag. Kagami pushed it a little further. This time he got a glare. Annoyed, Kuroko stood up and he would reach the bag with sweets if Kagami didn’t grab him around the waist and pulled him down onto his lap.

“Do you want to get another stomach ache?” He said. Kuroko pouted but then his forehead smoothed out and he sighed. He leaned in against Kagami’s chest and tucked his head under his chin. Taiga sighed and gently rubbed his boyfriend’s back.

He could still feel Kuroko brim with quiet annoyance, as he didn’t completely relax in his arms as he always did.

Taiga sighed.

Kuroko got over his moping rather quickly when they went Christmas shopping and Taiga bought him hot chocolate with cinnamon.

“What’s the occasion?” Taiga shrugged.

“Christmas?” Kuroko took a sip and his eyes sparkled again. It was really amusing to watch him get excited over new flavors.

“It’s in five days.” Taiga rolled his eyes at the snark. Kuroko took another sip and then eyed the additional bags of groceries. “I couldn’t help but notice that we bought more food products than usually and not the things you normally consume.” He took another sip. “Are you going to bake for the Christmas party?”

“Ah, yeah. Kinda.” Taiga admitted sheepishly. No point in hiding anything from Kuroko. The boy saw  _everything_. Kuroko cocked his head to the side in a silent question.

“I’m not really good at it so…” He trailed off and shrugged. “I could use the help if you wanna.” He grinned and Kuroko blinked slowly.

“Can I lick the spoon?” Kagami chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“Yes, yes whatever.” He said and then wrapped his arm around Kuroko’s shoulders to squeeze him gently to his side. “I swear.” He said when he released the squirming boy. “You have the nerve to call me a glutton while you eat so much of this stuff, how are you not gaining weight?” Kuroko huffed and jabbed him in the side, but it didn’t have its usual impact because of the layers Taiga was wearing and Kuroko’s thick gloves.

“I have the same work out as you.” He pointed out and then paused. “Why? Would you break up with me if I did?” Kagami paused, probably with an incredulous look on his face and then he sputtered.

“Are you an idiot or something?!” He snapped, completely scandalized.

“I was joking.” Kuroko said calmly and threw away the cup after finishing his drink. He took some of the bags from Taiga’s grasp and took his free hand in his own.

“Are we doing gingerbread men? Cupcakes? I want vanilla frosting.” He announced and Taiga couldn’t help but laugh out loud this time. 


	2. (secret) santa

Convincing Taiga to do anything wasn’t a challenge anymore. Well, it never was in the first place, but in the last few years it became kind of predictable really. Kuroko would propose an idea, Kagami would grumble if he didn’t like it, or he’d grumble just for the sake of it, Kuroko would give him a look, or a pout or a hug whichever he felt like and Kagami would sigh and reluctantly (or pretend to be reluctant) agree.

And it wasn’t different this time around either. It was even easier, because Taiga didn’t even try and resist. He just agreed. Kuroko was prepared for an argument (which he would eventually win anyway) but still. He was glad that his boyfriend agreed to help him, but he also wanted to know  _why_.

Taiga simply shrugged, buttoning up the red jacket.

"Dunno. You asked me and I had nothing better to do. Besides." He paused and looked at Kuroko. "S’not like it bothers me. Now give me the beard." Kuroko huffed, but obliged and watched in amusement as Kagami transformed himself into a full-fledged Santa.

"Well?" He asked when he was finally dressed, voice a little muffed by the fake beard. "Is this good enough?" Kuroko gave him a once over. The clothes were a little too big for him as he almost swam in them

"Not fat enough I’m afraid, but you’ll do." He patted him on the stomach and Taiga snorted.

"Sorry, Santa’s on a diet." Kuroko had to grin and roll his eyes. Kagami reached for the bag of sweets, Kuroko prepared beforehand.

"I’m off then. Hope they won’t kill me."

"Just meet their high standards and you should be fine." Taiga snorted again.

"Thanks smartass. Very reassuring." He pushed the door and left the little room, to enter the bright kindergarten classroom and be greeted by fifteen tiny, but loud excited voices of Kuroko’s students, currently being watched over by another teacher.

Kuroko followed him and discreetly stood to the side, to observe the kids’ wide eyes reactions. Taiga didn’t particularly like or dislike kids. He was better around them now and less awkward, due to having been exposed to Kuroko’s class visiting his fire station frequently and Kagami visiting the classroom frequently himself.

This was actually his only major concern; that the kids would recognize him and he would have fifteen angry and disappointed little people on his hands but Kuroko reassured him that nothing like this would happen.

"Santa!" The kids screamed happily and jumped up and down. Taiga patted some of them on the head, before they let Kagami pass and take a seat at the stool prepared for him.

"Okay." He said, while setting the bag of candy next to him. "Which one of you midgets was nice this year?" The kids squealed and laughed assuring the Santa that they were all nice. Some of them probably recognized him already, but they were used to his rough mannerism that it didn’t bother them. All they were interested in was telling Santa about their Christmas wishes and getting candy.

"We’ll see about that. Get in line." He said and Kuroko had to cover a smile with his hand when the kids obediently did as they were told. The second teacher excused herself, being needed somewhere else, but Kuroko never had a problem with containing his class anyway. The kids all waited their turn to be sat on Kagami’s lap and asked if they were nice and what was their Christmas wish. After that, they were given lollipops from the Santa’s bag. It all went smoothly, and without any problems and soon all kids had their fair share of Santa time.

"Alright. Was that the last one of you?" Taiga asked when he looked into the bag. They prepared some extra candy, if some of the kids didn’t feel satisfied and could swap it for something else.

Taiga felt someone tug at his sleeve. He looked down and saw a little girl; he thought her name was Tomoko.

"What is it?" He asked when she was looking at him expectantly.

"You forgot sensei!" Taiga blinked.

"What?" She furrowed her brows and sighed.

"You forgot to ask sensei if he was nice and give him candy." She finished and popped the lollipop back into her mouth. Taiga gaped.

"What are-" He wasn’t able to finish his sentence when the classroom erupted in excited squeals and chants of "sensei too, sensei too!" and before he could react he had a lapful of Kuroko. His first instinct was to wrap his arms around him, when he wobbled a bit, but as soon as he was stable he let go of him as if he was burning.

The kids giggled. Well this was fucking awkward. Taiga could feel his face heat up uncomfortably.

"Why is Santa’s face so red?" One of the kids commented. Taiga vaguely recalled him being called Takeshi.

"Maybe he has a fever." Another girl pointed out. "Look! Sensei also has a fever!" Taiga dared to sneak a glance at Kuroko and sure enough his ears were pink and he wore something akin to a frown on his face.

It made Taiga feel a little more confident and slightly less awkward, so he adjusted Kuroko in his lap and cleared his throat.

"So,  _sensei_ , were you naughty or nice this year?” He said and hoped that the way he bit his lip would be covered by the fake beard. The kids giggled again and Kuroko send him a glare, so sharp it could cut.

"Well?" He prompted when Kuroko stubbornly kept silent. "Hurry up would you? Santa doesn’t have a whole day you know." The kids giggled again. Taiga’s amusement didn’t last for long when Kuroko leaned in and whispered directly in his ear.

"I will be if you let me up."

The kids groaned and complained that it was not fair that sensei was whispering something to Santa and they couldn’t hear, but Taiga was just happy they didn’t pay attention to his furiously red face.

"You are evil." He chocked under his breath when Kuroko leaned back and simply blinked. "Well? Get up." He urged, but Kuroko stubbornly stayed in place.

"My lollipop please." He said and Taiga almost chocked on his spit. He rummaged in the bag, grabbed the candy, forced it into Kuroko’s hand and pushed him off of him.

Kagami stayed for a while longer, entertaining the kids briefly, but he soon had to leave.

He was changing in the little adjacent room when Kuroko entered.

"Are you mad?" Taiga snorted.

"No. More like mortified and annoyed."

"Ah. So the usual then."

"Shut up." Kuroko rolled his eyes and began folding the Santa costume. Kagami eyed him curiously, but didn’t say anything for a while.

When Kuroko was ready to take the costume back to the storage Taiga spoke prompted by curiosity.

"So…you never told me." Kuroko paused and blinked.

"About." Kagami felt himself flush again.

"About being you know…nice and…"

"Naughty?" Kuroko supplied for him and Taiga had to groan.

"Okay never mind. Forget it." Kuroko smirked.

"What does Santa-san think?"

"Oh my god, are you for real?" Taiga sputtered. Kuroko cocked his head to the side. This was payback. "Definitely naughty."

"Oh." Kuroko blinked. "Should I get spanked then? Ah no. The proper tradition is to give naughty children coal if I recall correctly." Taiga was going to combust.

"Just shut up." He covered his face. Yep. Definitely payback.

"I just don’t understand what I should do with it."

It was on the tip on Taiga’s tongue to say that he should shove it somewhere where the sun didn’t shine, but he managed to resist.

"I swear to god, you’re getting more and more shameless every year."

"Just returning the favor." He took a few steps closer and tip-toed to peck his boyfriend on the mouth. "And to answer your question: I’ll show you later, at home." He took the bag with the costume, but didn’t manage to walk more than a few steps before he felt something slap his behind.

He whipped his head.

"Don’t provoke the Santa, or you will really get a spanking."

"Is that a promise?"

"I hate you."

Kuroko smirked again and Taiga made a frustrated sound.

Yep. Definitely naughty. 


End file.
